One Rainy Night
by GiMaPi
Summary: After being disowned Hinata is running away, when she stumbles upon a missing nin Itachi Uchiha
1. Running Away

Hey guys,

This is yet another picture-based-fanfic, and yet again the link for the pic is on my page

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Rain began to fall as I ran from the Hyuga compound

Tears fell down my face as I ran, their words echoing in my head

Father - _You are not fit to be head of this clan_

Hanabi - _Five years your junior and my skills already out shine yours_

Grandfather - _I disown you, when the time comes Hanabi and Neji will battle for the position of head of the clan_

_It's not my fault _I thought, _I can't help it, I try really hard but I'm still weak_

I turned and ran towards the top of Heiwa (peace) temple.

I always felt calm there

Although for most people getting there is a challenge.

You have to climb 100 steps to get to the top.

''Oh!'' I exclaimed tripping a little, the heavy rain was making the steps slippery.

I was breathing heavily, making small clouds. About half way up the stairs I tripped and fell.

In front of me was a large puddle, I stared at my reflection and cried even more.

I was so pathetic.

I pulled my legs against my chest and closed my eyes.

I wish the world would go away, I wish the people were nicer

I shivered as the rain continued to beat on my body,

_And I wish this rain would stop,_

I cried a little more before noticing something

_The rain stopped_

I looked up and froze a little

A cloak was being held over my head but it was who was holding it that scared me.

Itachi Uchiha.

He wasn't as scary as I pictured, more cool and collected.

But he was a member of the Akatsuki, and a missing Nin. He was not to be taken lightly.

I shivered at the cold and because I was scared. We sat in a silence until he finally spoke

''Why are you crying?'' he asked emotionlessly.

I sniffled ''Because my family disowned me and called me weak and-and-and…''

I began to cry again.

Then he did the last thing I thought he would,

He lifted my head and kissed my right eye.

I opened my mouth to protest but he but his arms around me and I couldn't protest.

I felt as though I was finally safe

I lifted my arms intending to put them around him when

''Hinata!'' I was surprised when Neji called my name but didn't want to move from this position

''Do you know that voice?'' Itachi asked me.

''Yes my cousin,''

''Should you answer him?''

''Maybe, but I don't want to,''

''Hinata where are you?'' He was getting closer.

Itachi pulled away from me ''Hinata was it?''

I nodded.

''Do you want to return to your family?''

I shook my head no

He cupped my chin ''Come with me back to the Akatsuki base,''

I blushed ''O-okay,''

He lifted me up bridal style and began to run away.

I held on to his neck and prayed he would take me away from here and all my troubles.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Just to reassure you all this is before Shippuden after Sasuke left


	2. Tobi Found A Bunny

Hello people!

…..*sweat drop* I'm running out of things to say in these openers.

…..I probably won't be updating as often, because school starts next Monday and I'm going to join Orchestra so I will have to practice every day and schoolwork is going to be killer. So Now…

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I groaned waking up form a deep sleep, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I looked around and remembered what happened.

_Itachi was carrying me away and I fell asleep_

I was in a dark room, a desk in the far corner, a night stand with a lamp next to the bed, two doors to my right which I assumed was a bathroom and closet.

At the end of the bed was another door. I threw off the covers and went to the doors to my right.

The one door was indeed a walk-in closet, and the other one was a large size bathroom.

I then walked to the door at the end of the bed and opened it. I stepped out and looked around. It was just a long hall-way with lots of doors, I turned right and began to walk down the hall. I read the signs that were on the doors as I walked.

(Okay let's see if you can guess which sign belongs to who)

Fish are friends not food

Touch my wallet and die

The next one had some weird symbol on it in red paint and the paint had run so it looked very spooky.

The next two were just white

Enter and be blown into next week (that means you Tobi!)

Do not enter to hide from Tobi (that means you Deidara)

The next door was odd no words but it was covered with rainbows and hearts and bunnies

_Must be a girls room_

I decided to take a risk and opened the door.

Inside I figured it was indeed a girl's room, and young girl at that.

There were pictures bunnies and kittens and puppies all over the walls, and where there weren't bunnies and kittens and puppies there was hand painted rainbows and hearts and flowers, the walls themselves were white.

I picked up a picture of a person.

_Must be her boyfriend_

As I turned the frame over to see if there was a name when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I gasped and whipped around to face a person with an orange swirly mask.

''Hi,'' he said

''Hi,'' I said back

He tilted his head a little ''Hi Tobi's name is Tobi, what is your name?''

I shrunk back a little ''H-Hinata,''

''Why is Hinata in Tobi's room?'' (You didn't think it was Konan's room did you?)

''Um I was just looking around,''

He leaned closer to me and I took a step back.

He tilted his head more as if confused and stepped forward, and I took another step back

He reached out and grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't back away. Then leaned closer to my face, I blushed and looked away.

''Oh!'' he exclaimed I looked back at him ''You're the girl Itachi-Sempai brought home,''

I nodded.

He pulled me into a bear hug ''Tobi is so happy to meet Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan is so cute when she is sleeping, like an angel,'' he stopped and sniffed my hair, then clearly decided he like how I smelled because he took one long whiff and sighed happily ''And she smells pretty,'' then he buried his face into my neck.

My face turned 13 shades of red and I squeaked.

Tobi stopped and looked at me. The he sat me down on the bed and held up a waved his finger at me ''Stay right here Hinata, okay?''

_He's talking to me like I'm a cat_

I nodded, and he disappeared into his closet (All the rooms are the same design)

He returned a few minutes carrying several different kinds of animal ears.

''Okay Hinata let's see which one look best on you,''

He put one on my head but pulled it off and threw it behind him before I could even see what kind they were.

He did that several more times before deciding he liked one, he held up a mirror and I blinked.

They were lavender bunny ears.

He squealed a little bit and gave me another bear hug.

He pulled away ''We've got to go find sempai!''

He then picked me up and took off out the door and down several halls until he turned into a room that resembled a kitchen with a large table in the back. All the room's occupants stopped eating to look at us.

Tobi then, holding me from under my arms, shoved me into one of the people's face

''Look Sempia!'' Tobi exclaimed ''Tobi found a bunny!''

_It's the man from the picture_

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to his food ''That's very nice Tobi,''

Tobi set me on the floor and forced the man to look at me ''But look Deidara-Sempai isn't she cute!''

Deidara stared at me some more ''Very, now why don't you go show her to Itachi,''

Tobi gasped ''That's a great idea Sempai!'' He picked me up bridal style ''I'll be back,''

Then he took off running again.

He ran until we were in a garden, ''Itachi-Sempai where are you?'' he called.

He walked around until we found a small stream. Itachi was leaning over the stream, shirtless, and splashing water on his face. The way he did it was very elegant.

I blushed a little.

It was only when he finished drying his face he noticed us.

Tobi ran over to him and held me out ''Look Sempai Tobi found a bunny!''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O Itachi pov.

_S-so cute!_

I knew it, I knew it you have a Lolita complex*

_Who the hell are you?_

I'm inner Itachi

_Why the hell are you here?_

To help you realize your true feelings

_Get the hell out of my head_

She is really cute in those ears and that blush tops it all off

_Yeah she is really cute_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O. pov.

Tobi pulled me into another hug ''Isn't she cute?''

Itachi smiled ''Yes, very cute,''

I blushed ''Th-Thank you,''

Itachi stood up and my eyes widened slightly

_I never realized how tall he is_

''Tobi why don't you go show Hinata where she can get cleaned up''

Tobi saluted him ''Aye aye sir,''

Then he took off running, as he ran I blushed thinking about Itachi

_I also never noticed how muscular he is_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

….Again I'm running out of things to say here, but I hate just ending or starting a story so…

Bye


	3. Meeting Konan and Sasori

Hello my home-diggity-dogs

I've always wanted to say that in an opener, I am so happy Earlier today I went and saw The Last Airbender at the Elvis Theater today, one of the greatest movies ever.

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Whoa!'' I cried almost falling out of Tobi's arms, he was running so fast when he stopped my body kept going (you know the laws of physics)

He placed me on my feet and pulled me into another room, this room was very plain but I assumed from the little details, like hair brushes, hair ties, and some eye shadow, it was a girl's room.

''Konan-sempai, Konan-sempai where are you? Tobi needs to talk to you,'' Tobi yelled out.

A door opened and a taller woman with purple hair came out, she was wearing a white bath robe and drying her hair with a towel ''What do you want Tobi?'' she asked.

He went over to her and was about to hug her when she put her hand up making it clear that she didn't want to be touched.

She turned to me and just stared at me, I looked down.

Her gaze was so intense I couldn't look her in the eye.

''What's your name little girl,'' I looked up.

''Um, Hinata Hyuga, ma'am,''

She walked over to the vanity ''Don't call me ma'am,''

I nodded and she brushed her hair into a bun, and then placed a pin with an origami flower on it in her hair.

She began to place on a light purple eye shadow when she noticed we were still in her room.

''Why are you still here?'' she asked looking at me in the mirror.

''I-I um I,'' to be honest I had no idea why we were here, but Tobi did.

''Itachi-sempai told me to tell you that Bunny-Chan needs to use Konan-sempai's clothes,'' I blinked, _When did he say that?_

She made a face ''He did?''

Tobi nodded furiously ''Yeah, yeah, yeah,''

She went over to her closet and pulled out a few dresses, one was strapless and lilac, another one was kind of gothic blue and purple dress, an aquamarine dress and the last one was plain black. (The links are on my page)

She handed them out to me ''These are either too small or not my style, you can keep them,''

I took them from her and bowed deeply ''Thank you Konan-san,''

She nodded and went back into the bathroom, she emerged with a plastic bucket, and handed it to me. ''A towel, shampoo, conditioner, brush and a few hair ties, some basic things you might need,'' she explained what was in it.

I bowed again ''Thank you very much,''

She looked at Tobi ''Is that all?''

He smiled and nodded ''Let's go Bunny-Chan,'' he held his hand out to me.

I took it, and he lead me back to the room I was in when I woke up, ''Tobi will let Bunny-Chan clean up,''

He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I looked over the dresses and placed the lilac one on the bed, and placed the rest in the closet. Then I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower.

The water felt so nice.

When I finished showering, I put on the lilac dress that had a simple lilac choker that went with it (My belief is if you're going to wear a strapless dress you need some sort of necklace)

As soon as I put on the choker my stomach growled, _I haven't eaten in a while,_

I decided to go and search for a kitchen; I went down the hallway with the doors (from chapter two), and down several more halls before reaching a kitchen.

I pulled open a couple cupboards, there wasn't anything fancy, mainly things that cooked quickly or didn't need to be cooked at all, Ramen, crackers, chips, things like that.

I decided to have some Ramen, I placed the ramen in a small pot I found and poured in the water and set it on the stove-top, placing the burner on 9 (I know the package usually says to let the water boil first, but I'm impatient so this is how I cook ramen)

I hummed to myself while I waited for the ramen to cook. When it finished I shook the seasoning into it, mixed it with a fork and began to eat.

As I ate I began to think, _What am I going to do here, maybe I could get off as a maid or cook, I probably wouldn't be very good at physical labor,_

I swallowed the rest of my noodles and gave the pan a quick rinse with water and some soap, dried it with a towel, and placed it back in the cupboard.

I then realized if I was going to be living here I might as well know my way around, so I began to walk around the place.

Although I knew it was wrong the first place I went was the other room with a white door (The first one was Konan's)

I opened the door; it was plain, white walls a white bed, white lamp, and white night stand.

''Hmm,'' Nothing all that interesting so I closed the door and went to the room across the hall.

This room was a little more interesting; pottery covered the walls, birds, insects, ocean type scenes and some pots.

My attention was drawn to a dolphin (link is on my page)

I moved to pick it up when- ''I wouldn't do that if I were you,''

I turned around, to stare into blue eyes.

I got nervous, ''W-w-why not?''

He smiled at me ''Because, if you touch it, it will explode,''

I looked at the dolphin before completely registering what he had just said. I jumped away from the shelf… and into his arms.

He chuckled ''I have gotten a lot of reactions when I tell people that but, jumping away, that's a first,''

I looked at him; _up close he's very handsome, _I thought blushing slightly.

He looked down at me (Hinata's small, like 4' 9'')

''You're cute, I should show you to Sasori-Dana,''

''Who's Sasori-Danna?'' I asked timidly.

He bent down and picked me up bridal style, I squeaked quietly.

''U-Um is he a friend or teacher, or someone you look up to?'' I continued.

He thought for a second ''All of the above,'' he started to walk ''Except we have two different opinions on art,''

''What's your opinion?''

As we entered a living room he responded ''I think that art is a fleeting piece of beauty, the fact that its only for a short while makes it even more bea-''

''Your wrong Deidara,'' someone interrupted.

I looked over his shoulder to see in the door-way a red-headed boy who, from the looks of it wasn't much taller than me.

''True art is something wonderful that's left long into the future ... eternal beauty,'' he stated emotionally.

Deidara glared ''Sasori-Danna, you know I respect you opinion but art is a fleeting beauty,'' he then sighed ''What we need is a tie-breaker,''

Sasori's eyes moved to look at me, Deidara looked at me too and smiled ''Ah, what's your point of view little girl?''

''Um, my name is Hinata, and um I think it depends, certain art is so beautiful it should be left alone, to be looked at forever, but sometimes art like fireworks, because it's fleeting it makes it even more beautiful,''

I looked at Sasori and Deidara, neither of them said anything, but their cheeks did turn pink a little bit.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O. & DEIDARA'S MINDS

_Both – She's perfect_

_Sasori – Her skin is flawless, hair, eyes, lips, all perfect _

_Deidara – She agreed with me and __she's kind of cute_ (Deidara you pedophile XD)

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. POV.

I looked back and forth between Deidara and Sasori.

''Ah!'' I cried out as my right calf muscle tightened up.

''Hinata what's wrong?'' Deidara asked concerned.

''Uh my-my calf muscle tightened, I-I haven't been exercising so my muscles are tightening,''

He sighed ''I'll show you where you can do some training,''

I nodded.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Deidara's a perv XD

Bye-Bye


	4. Meeting the Worst

Hey guys,

To 'BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses' to take a computer away from _me _is downright inhumane

To 'maxsunnyAK 47' I know right? I wouldn't think they would have all that much time for grocery shopping, you know being missing nin

To 'Neko-Neko-Happyface' ''Pedo-bear'' lol! I love it!

I feel so pathetic I was reviewing my previous chapters and in the second chapter I say I won't be updating as often because school starts Monday, and school is now out (Woo hoo!)

Do you know what that means! No? Well, it means this: I've written 3 chapters in 9 months. I feel really pathetic right about now. But I guess on the upside being in school has really improved my writing skills and my vocabulary.

**Black Zetsu, **white Zetsu

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I blushed as Deidara carried me to "where I could do some training"

I looked over his shoulder at Sasori who insisted on going with us. [More like demanded]

I studied his facial structure, hair and eyes. His hair was a beautiful crimson red and his eyes were a golden amber color. His skin was on the paler side but not an albino pale. He was taller than Deidara, about 5' 8''

I turned away afraid he might notice my blush. I rubbed my eyes. _Great, _I thought, _Deidara's taking me to train and I'm falling asleep. _I sighed quietly and laid my head down on Deidara's shoulder. I closed my eyes, hoping the sleepiness would pass if I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I opened my eyes and lifted my head off Deidara's shoulder as he laid me down on a bed. "I thought we were going to train." I said sleepily. He smiled down at me, "We were, but _you _fell asleep."

I blushed and lowered my eyes; I could have sworn that I hadn't closed my eyes for more than a few seconds, "Sorry."

He chuckled softly, and pulled the blankets up over my legs, "Don't be, everyone needs to sleep sometime."

I pulled the blankets up to my shoulders and rolled on to my side, facing the wall. Deidara patted my shoulder and I felt him turn to leave. Then my mouth acted without my brain's consent,

"Will you stay with me?"

I heard his footsteps stop. "Stay with you?" he echoed quietly.

I nodded, "Just until I fall asleep."

When I didn't hear anything I assumed that he thought I was an idiot and was trying to think of a way to let me down gently. So, I opened my mouth to tell him he could leave when his voice cut me off.

"If that's what you want," Deidara walked to the bed and pulled the blankets back. I moved closer to the wall, leaving enough room for Deidara to lie down, if he laid on his side. Deidara slide into the bed next to me.

We laid so my back was touching his chest. He was so warm. I soon fell into a very peaceful sleep.

O.O.O.O..O.V ChangeO.O.O.O.O.O.O

Deidara quietly closed the door to Hinata's room and headed for his own. He opened the door and stepped inside the room. He walked over to his dresser and shook his head, "Don't you know stepping foot on someone else's property is trespassing?"

Sasori chuckled, "Your property. That's funny Deidara because," Sasori stood from where he was sitting on Deidara's bed, "You don't own anything here."

Sasori walked up behind Deidara and placed one hand around Deidara's waist. Deidara tensed at the closeness to his partner. Sasori rested his head on Deidara's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "You don't even own your own body. It belongs to me."

Deidara pushed Sasori away and walked to his bed, "Just leave."

Sasori chuckled, "Alright. I'll leave, but this isn't over." Sasori walked over to Deidara and pecked his cheek. Deidara waited until he heard the door close, then he laid down in his bed. He fell asleep in less than five minutes.

O.O.O.O.O.O. P.O.V

I woke up startled.

_CRASH _"Throw something else at me Deidara and I'll take our fucking head off!" Someone yelled from outside my room.

"I thought you said you needed help training Hidan! I'm just helping you dodge flying projectiles!" _CRASH_

I pulled the blankets off me and tiptoed over to the door. I pressed my ear against the door as something large hit it. I jumped back in surprise and fell down on my butt.

"Dammit Hidan! If you touch me with your filthy-ass hands again I'll—"

"You'll do what! Go cry to puppet boy? You do that Deidara, go cry to your sex master!"

I blushed at the foul language used by Deidara and this Hidan person. I quietly stood up and opened the door a crack.

"Ah!" I screamed quietly as a chair flew at my door and forced it open. I ducked to the right as the chair whizzed past my ear and shattered against the wall.

"**WHAT'S WTTH ALL THE NOISE**!" a voice yelled, I hadn't heard it before but I could tell it was male.

"Smooth move dumbass, now Zetsu's gonna eat both our asses."

"Fuck you Hidan!"

I timidly stepped out of my room an into the hall, just in time to see a man with a Venus fly trap on his head and his skin split down the middle stomp into the hall.

The man stormed into the open door across from my room, I followed quietly. When I entered the room I saw Deidara standing next to a large man with white hair and a strange medallion around his neck.

The man placed his hands on his hips and began to yell at the two men, "**What the hell is wrong with you two!**"

Both men opened their mouths but the fly trap man raised a hand, "**That was a rhetorical question dumbasses. How the hell is a man supposed to get any sleep with you two in here starting World War three? Honestly, you two couldn't go one hour without starting a fight!"**

"He's got a point." A voice from right behind me said. I squeaked and jumped away from the voice, falling on my butt in the process.

The man chuckled and held a hand out to me, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I looked up at the blue skinned man. I had overheard Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma talking about Itachi's shark partner, but he wasn't nearly as scary as they said. But, that might have been because he was smiling now.

I took his hand and he helped pull me to my feet. Then Deidara walked over to me and whispered something into my ear, "Stay away from Hidan, Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu."

I didn't know why I had to stay away from these people but I trusted Deidara, so I just nodded.

"Hey, who's the babe?" I squeaked as someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. I stared into the face of a man with magenta eyes and slicked back white hair.

He smirked at me and ran his hand down my face. "Hey beautiful, are you a virgin?" My face went up in flames and my eyes went wide. The man chuckled, "Thought so."

"Back off Hidan!" Deidara yelled and pulled me from Hidan's grasp. "Don't think that every woman brought here is your personal sex toy." Deidara spat.

Hidan glared at Deidara and opened his mouth, "I'll have yo—"

"Enough you two."

Every pair of eyes turned to face the person in the door. His eyes were what caught my attention; his pupils were red and "the whites of his eyes" per say were green. He also wore a mask concealing the lower part of his face. (If you don't know who I'm talking about, shame on you)

The man turned to face me, "Pein wishes to see the girl."

Everyone turned and looked at me, and I felt all the color drain from my face. I looked up at Deidara and he looked just as nervous as me. Our eyes met and he nodded, letting go of my shoulders.

I timidly walked out of the room following the man in the mask. (I do love a man in a mask)

_With Deidara as nervous as he was, I really don't think I want to meet this Pein!_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Woo Hoo! I finally got this story updated! I think I'll go outside now, it such a nice day. Especially considering how sucky the weather has been lately it's nice to see the sun.


End file.
